


Life is Fishy

by Frozentothecore



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Mermaid!Max, Romance, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozentothecore/pseuds/Frozentothecore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Max all she ever really knew was her serene life under the water. Never taking the chance to venture to the surface world, but sometimes curious about the land above. However, her normal quit life is turned upside down when a blue-haired punk nearly drowns. Is for the better or are thee worse things lurking on the surface? Mermaid!Max, Au without powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out my first Pricefield mutichapter fic. Max has no powers and there is not end of the world, but other things. That doesn't mean I can't have fun with my favorite characters and torment them though. So, I hope you like!

Underneath the gentle waves by a small local beach in Acadia Bay, Oregon there swims a hidden secret. No, it's not buried treasure or a vast forgotten pirate ship. No, this secret is a creature surrounded by myth, and folklore. One most have heard enough about, but few have ever actually seen. There's enough eyewitness accounts to create a tourist trap or some sort of buzz on someone's blog. Of course, no one has ever caught the Legendary Mermaid of Acadia Bay on film aside from the occasionally blurry picture. However, there are some people who will do anything to prove the legends existence. Even go to the greatest lengths possible.  
  
On a seaweed covered rock sat the mermaid herself, Max she called herself. Short brown hair waved in the current as a large humpback whale swam by. She enjoyed ocean life, it was peaceful, no one bothered hardly, and she was free. There was an abundance of things to look at from the human world above, perking her always innate curiosity that sometimes borderline being overly nosy. Today, was no different, Max swam around finding some the usual things empty tin cans, strange plastic things she  hated these 'cause fish got caught in them, but she also found some and amazing things. Lost bracelets, a few necklaces, some gold coins, a few broken cameras these always seemed to fascinate her. She dreamed of one day actually using one that wasn't ruined. Max also enjoyed exploring a few of the sunken ships in the area.     
  
Toting the simple bag she found years ago, Max roamed around seeking new treasures to behold. Glancing up from the coral reef Max paused, seeing something she had never seen below the surface: a human. Staying hidden behind the reef the mermaid watched as the human dove deeper into her ocean world. Driven by her curiosity Max dared to venture closer just to get a closer look at the stranger. Sneaking along the coral, she came to a reef, where the human had stopped and was digging around in the ground. The first thing she noticed was the girl's striking blue hair shining in the rays of sun underneath the water. Next, several intricate tattoos along her right arm, and a necklace made from a single string, and three bullets dangled from around the girl's neck.  
  
A few more seconds of digging the girl finally started to head for the surface. With a strange and new-found fascination piquing her interest, Max continued to follow. Watching the girl near the surface, until her foot ends up caught in some netting. The mermaid watched as the girl struggled to get free and wondered if she should help. Seeing the girl's last gasp of air escape, bubbling up into the water, Max quickly swam over, freed the human, swimming as fast at her tail could take her in order to get to the surface.  
  
Breaking the surface, Max dragged the girl to the beach. Laying her on the sand, Max frowned for the human still wasn't breathing. "Come on," she pleaded shaking the blue-haired girl. Max recalled something she had seen other human's do to people when one of their own had nearly drowned. Gulping the mermaid leaned forward, pressing her lips to the girls breathing life giving air into her. Blushing brightly, but ignoring both her embarrassment and the light tingling sensations upon her own lips. Max moved her hands and began pumping the human's chest to coax the water from her lungs. The mermaid repeated the process a few more times until luck was on her side. The blue-haired human coughed coming out of her unconscious state.  
  
"I shouldn't have gotten blazed before swimming," she groaned. Her vision became clear and be her, she saw a person glowing in the afternoon sun. "Hey angel, thanks for the save," she greeted coyly.  
  
Max became even more flustered at the girl's flirtatiously behavior.  "You're welcome."  
  
"Chloe," the girl said bluntly holding her hand out"  
  
"Max," she replied, taking the offered hand, but unsure what to do with it.  
  
Chloe shook it off figuring the girl was from some other country vacationing. "Well, thanks again for the save, but I should probably get going. You wanna a ride to whatever motel you're staying in?”  
  
Max was starting to become more nervous. For a moment she had forgotten about her predicament. "No, I'm fine. I'll get there myself."  
  
"Nonsense, I insist." Chloe grabbed Max's arm and tugged, but when she didn't get to her feet the blue-haired girl become puzzled. She looked down at the sand where her legs were, but she didn't see any on her savior. Instead, a blue and green fin slapping on the sand. Chloe blinked a few times and laughed nervously. The reality of what she saw washed over as she sobered up instantly. Chloe choked on her words, trying to voice what she was looking at. "You're uh, you're, uh, fucking mermaid.”


	2. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I wanted to do, damn you life, but here it is. Little drama, some fluff, and a couple of dorks. hope you enjoy.

Chloe still couldn't believe her eyes as looked at a blue and green tail flapping on the sand. The awkward silence was starting to make Max nervous as she waited for the girl to say something else. This was new territory for the mermaid. All her years living in the bay, she had never gotten this close to human for them to actually get a close enough view.  
  
"Jesus, if I still wasn't a little buzzed, I would so say you're a fucking hallucination." Her hazy vision cleared giving her chance to take in the sight of the mermaid, who saved her, she had to admit the mermaid was kind of smokin'. A coy smile crossed her lips being able to see a fair amount of skin the mermaid had to offer.  
  
A light shade of blush coated Max's face. This experience was so new, but oddly enough, she welcomed it. Her first real interaction with a person and so far it was different than she imagined. She always pictured humans to be cruel creatures, who are always over-fishing the bay, and causing the whales distress. This one–Chloe seemed nice, a little intimidating, but nice. From her striking short blue hair, the various colors and tattoos running along her right arm, a necklace with three bullets hanging down, and the rebellious clothes. "So, you're not going to try to take a picture or capture me." Max shuddered at the latter after an incident with a net and a few fishermen almost seeing her.  
  
"Nah, the bay is already shitty enough, it doesn't need a bunch fanny pack, sun burnt assholes coming here screwing it up more."  
  
"Thank you," the mermaid whispered. She smiled, grateful that the girl wasn't going to tell people about her.  
  
"Besides, I totally owe you for saving my dumbass." A sly smirk crossed Chloe's lips, "Hey, how do I know you didn't try anything when I practically drowned?"  
  
"Um, well, I. . ."  
  
"I'm joking with you.”  
  
Max laughed nervously, still unsure what she meant by joking. There are so many things I don't know about this world.  
  
Chloe raised her hand forming into a fist, “So, until I come up with some way for me to repay you, are we cool?” The mermaid examined it wondering what she was suppose to do next. It was different from the other one Chloe used moments earlier. She mimicked it and bumped her fist against Chloe's.  The punk frowned, “Okay, we'll work on that. I'm guessing you have no idea what this is?”  
  
Max shook her head. “No, this all so new to me,” she admitted.  
  
“Alrighty then. You really need to come out of the water more. This is known as a fist bump, it's only for awesome people, like yours truly. It's just as the name implies, though, you bump yours against mine,” she smirked reassuringly.  
  
Max once again balled up her hand, and did as instructed. “Like that?”  
  
“Yeah, exactly, nothing to it. Perhaps, when you get better at the magical thing know as hands. I can teach you more elaborate things like secret handshakes. Max shoved the laughing girl a little taking some enjoyment over their silly merriment Max found herself at ease.  
  
Blue and red lights flashed. The fun ceased, a scowl clouded Chloe's expression. "Dammit, the step-douche is out on patrol. She glanced down seeing the girl's tail. "Shit, you need to get back into the water before he gets here."  
  
Max nodded, seeing both fear and sincerity in Chloe's eyes. She dove back into the water before the car stopped. For a moment Max surfaced, she saw silver letters painted on it read Acadia Bay Patrol. A man got out and approached Chloe.  “Chloe, don't you have somewhere you can go besides where I work?”  
  
Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. “You know why I'm here David.”  
  
Frustration clouded the patrol offices face. “As much as you disagree with the idea, I am your father now. Sitting on the beach moping about your life problems isn't going to bring William back or . . .” David paused catching the faint scent of weed on his step-daughters clothes. He noticed the wet clothes, water still dripping off her clothes to the sand. “Did you smoke reefer and thought it would be a good idea to swim?”  
  
“What if I did?” she shrugged.  
  
“Chloe,” his voice stern, “The last thing I need is you acted like an idiot and drowning in the bay.”  
  
“Why do you care?” Chloe shouted, stepping up getting closer David. “All you ever about is your dumb job, and spying on everyone in this town for your own sick pleasure. You're nothing more than fucking second rate pig.”  
  
Max cringed hearing the faint sound of a slap. She watched Chloe take a step back, hand on her face, and David's instant regret on his face. There was a moment of stunned silence. “You've had that coming for a while now. You're nothing more than a loser.” He started to walk away, before Chloe could rebuttal. The officer got into his car, giving Chloe a dark glare, and drove away.  
  
Once the lights were gone, Max resurface seeing how miserable the girl looked. The blue-haired girl dropped to the sand, pulled out a strange package, removed out a stick, light it up, and inhaled. Max had never seen anything like it, Chloe exhaled, and smoke left her mouth fascinating the mermaid further. Poking out of the water Max swam closer, staying in the shallow water. She should have left as soon as the man parked in the lot. She should be leagues away from the bay and the miserable, but interesting girl. Yet, Max couldn't help herself at the moment. Her first real interaction with a human being and she found herself kind of addicted to it.  
  
Exhaling some smoke, Chloe glanced up, seeing the brown haired mermaid. She scratched the back of her head still unsure if the girl was real, or . . . hell she didn't know anymore. Her life just felt so numb anymore. For the past five years her life has been worth less than shit. Sighing, more smoke, leaving her mouth, Chloe shrugged, fuck it if I'm going crazy, I should embrace it. Perhaps some good might come out of this.  Smothering the end of her cigarette out, she flicked it away, and waved at Max. "So, you're still, huh?"  
  
Cautiously, Max wandered closer. She could still a faint red mark where the man had slapped Chloe. "A-Are you okay?"  
  
She looked into the concern blue eyes of the mermaid girl. “No, I fucking hate this place,” she sighed once her gaze lingered on Max, “but it's kind of gotten better since meeting you Max.”  
  
Hope crossed the mermaid's face and the pair exchanged friendly smiles.  
  
The sun was starting to sink below the bay's water. Knowing she should leave the beach before David made another round, Chloe stood up. “So, I'll see you here tomorrow, Mer-Max.”  
  
“It's just Max,” she corrected.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, fighting back a laugh, “It's a nickname, relax. Tomorrow, though?”  
  
“Yeah, I'll be here,” the waves lapped around her, “Every single day.”  
  
“Until then.” Chloe began to head, hands in her pockets. She paused, glancing back at the girl, “Thanks again for the rad save. You're hella awesome Max.”  
  
Max watched Chloe leave until the the punk girl disappeared from sight. Sinking back underwater, Max felt ecstatic for the most part about the events that happened. She saved a rather particular girl's life, actually found out said humans to be rather nice, a little strange, but nice. The man named David, as Chloe called him, seemed kind of scary and really mean slapping her new friend. She kind of wished had intervened, but she knew the man wouldn't act like Chloe. She was suddenly looking forward to tomorrow just thinking about all the wonderful things Chloe might teach her. Forming a fist once more pumping into the air. A warm and fuzzy feeling burned deep within the mermaid. It's a feeling Max had never experienced all these years she lived underneath the water. She wasn't quite sure what the feeling, but she hoped she would learn spending more time with Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hopefully chapter will get longer as I continue this story. I'm still getting use to their characterization hopefully I'm doing alright. I just want to say thanks to everyone who left kudos, comments, and even bookmarked this insane idea. Until next time guys!


End file.
